Melancholy in his own tears
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Naruto has been on his own since he was a baby. As the years transcurred he been through a lot. With his pains and struggles he will help his pinkie go through her own pain and struggles. This story has first and second point of view. From both character's. And also it has different emotions added in the story. As the story progress you will understand Naruto tears. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1 Having the blues

Mature Audience

Chapter 1 Having the blues

Naruto P.O.V

I was looking through my window pane as the villagers walked by. I need to talk to someone instead of talking to myself. I have been on my own since my mother gives birth to me. I looked at the walls and back to open window. I wished I had someone sitting next to me, as I open my soul to them. Letting them know I feel about the woman I love. So I pretend there was someone next to me listening as I begin to speak to the walls. You can break me down into tiny pieces. Chew me like I'm a piece of meat. Spit on my face. Slap me a couple times. Kick me. Punch me. I don't care anymore. You hate me or you love me. You won't return my messages. You never responded to mine kisses. Why do you push me back? Every time I want to hold you.

I ask myself over and over again. Do you love me or not. What wrong with this cruel world? I wish the rain washed my tears. I'm here alone without you. I bet you having fun with Ino. Having a girl's night out. I look out from my window. It's raining hard as hell. I'm your boyfriend. Are you pretending to be mine? Are you acting a show? You are a good actress working in Hollywood. Taking a picture as a famous celebrity. I forgot you work at the hospital. Every day that passes by I sends you flowers.

I write a message saying how much I love you. Are you too busy to notice me? I notice you don't pay attention. Tell me how busy you're for not notice I am taking a lot of your time. You don't care anymore. How I feel towards you. I want to run away from you. But something is holding me back. I visit you at the hospital. I called your name and you never responded It's like you are never there.

It's like stabbing me with a kunai. Are you hiding away from me? This silent is killing me. Sitting here on my bed. Thinking about you. What are you doing? It's hard for you to knock at my door and said a hello. This is killing me. I wanted to disappear from this world. You're making it hard for me being without you will not be easy. Are you in love with someone else. That guy across town by the name of Sasuke. It's work stressing you too many patients to see it hard to focus on one person.

I'm fading away without you. My heart is dying slowly. I'm in pain and its hurts. I don't want to get out of bed today. I'm not hungry at all. Since the first day at the academy, I fall in love with you. You give me a smile. You made me blush. I kiss that forehead of yours. You turn red. I invited you to a couple of dates. You rejected all of them. I understand you were shy at first. We work together as team 7 . It was you and me and Emo Sasuke. Remember all the mission we went through.

I would give you my life for you. I almost die for you. I will do it again to give my life for you. We grow up together. I even ask you out on a date. I was fifteen when I came back to the village after training with the pervert Sensei to eat some ramen at Teuchi and Ayame. I was going to give up on you. I was surprised you said yes. You made me the happiest man that day. What made you change your mind. You let me hold your hand. We walk together holding hands. The villagers look at us with funny faces. We went on a couple dates. The second date it was snowing. So we played throwing snowballs at each other. Then we made a snowman. We added eyes and a nose. It got so cold we went to eat some ramen to warm us up.

I can tell you had so much fun. Back to reality. I walk out from my apartment. I went to see granny at her office it stops raining. I step in every puddle. It brought back memories. When I was a child I enjoy stepping in the puddles and when it rain I will run as fast as can. Getting wet under the rain it washes all of the pain away. I saw a rainbow being reflecting on the sky that brought a smile everything will be okay. I continue to walk dragging my feet's.

I was not smiling today. I had the biggest frown. I climb the stairs. I fall down backward. I got up and continue climbing without making any noise. I slowly drag my feet's through the long hall. As I reach granny door I heard a voice. It sounded two people talking. I knock at the door. I heard a female voice to coming in. I slowly twisted the doorknob. I open the door and I walk inside. I closed the door behind me. I walk forward. I found a chair. I was tired so I sat down.

I said hello grandmother how are you today. I'm fine Naruto" she answers. I pretended that I was the only person there. I didn't notice she was there. I turn around when she said hello. She walked toward me. She planned a kiss on my lips. I responded back to deepen the kiss. She smiles at me. I give her a fake smile. I said hello back to her. Granny spoke, "What are you here?" she asks.

I want to know if you can send me out on a mission. "I'm bored and I need the money. I replied. I have not been on a mission for awhile. There is nothing to do here at Konoha." I answer. Granny spoke, "there will be a mission in three days".

"I will take it, " I said. "There will be others that will attend this mission," she said. "Who is going?" "Temari and Shikamaru, Ino and Sai," she said. "Perfect I don't have a problem," I said. "What type of a mission," I asked. "It's a rank S" she replied. More money the better and thank you banchan. I got up from my chair. I was walking towards the door. When she spoke to me. Naruto can you take me out on a date. I turn around looking at her. I can not deny her. I give her a small hug. "What about seven o' clock," I said. Perfect timing. My shift at the hospital will end up at four o clock. That will give me plenty of time to get ready" she said. She kisses me again. This time was a passionate kiss. I responded to her kiss. We walk out together through the halls in silent.

We climbing the stairs one at a time. I walk her towards the hospital. I will see you at seven o' clock I, and I will pick you up at your parent's house" I said.

Naruto Flashback:

I remember like it was yesterday. It's been years since Sakura lost her from a winter freeze. They were on a mission and they froze to death. I and granny are the closest people to her. Beside her friend Ino. She went through hell that day. She didn't want to eat at all. She didn't come out from her house. She didn't spoke to anyone. She cried to sleep. I had to force her out of bed.

I had to help her to take a shower. I scrub her hair. I wash her body from head to toe. I help her getting dress. I had to drag her out. I wanted for her to get fresh air. I invited her to eat some ramen. I had to feed her. She didn't want to go back to work. I stayed by her side. Every day that passed by was the same thing over and over again. I never give out on her. She was suffering. Her heart was breaking into two. I had to heal it. My love was her medicine. Her depression faded away by being there for her.

End of Flashback.

The clock was ticking time was passing by. I took a shower. I rub some deodorant. I comb my hair into a ponytail. It was too long that it cover my face. I took a black tuxedo out of the closet. I got dress. I give my shoes a shine. I walk out of my apartment. I headed towards Ino flower shop. I walked inside, I saw Ino she had a bored face. She turns to face me. "What up I'm here to get some flowers," I said. "Are you on a date" she ask. I answer to her question "Yes". She knew what kind of flowers Sakura likes. She had them ready for me tie with a red ribbon.

I paid her and I walk toward Sakura house. Sakura was singing a sweet melody. Her window was opened. I could hear her singing it was music to my ears. I whistle that I was here. I heard her voice. "I'm coming Naruto wait for me" she shouted. Sakura was wearing a white cherry blossom dress it had a heart shape design it wrap around her chest. Her back was bared. She was wearing a see-through strapless black bra. And a sexy orange underwear that it was tied on both ends. She was wearing some black stocking. There was a garter belt holding each one.

On one side of her dress, it had an opening. You can see her sex creamy legs. Sakura fixed her hair on a bun. She had a pin that had a cherry blossom as a design. Her Makeup was well done. Her body had matured. She had more curves. Her breasts were more rounded and more fuller. She was more womanly. She was seventeen years old. I was lucky to have her as my girl. Sakura walked down her family stairs. I stared at her like "wow!" She looks so beautiful.

Sakura P.O.V

I was so stressed out to many patients to see. I was thinking of Naruto why he hasn't stopped by like always. I missed him so much, I wonder if he stops love me. I was working on some patient reports. I wished Naruto was standing behind me, rubbing my back giving me a nice massage to released all the tension from my body.

I wiped my tears with a tissue, I released he forgot about me. He moved on without me. I was thinking the worst scenario that he got killed on a mission and no one told me about it. I shook that thought from my head. I crossed my fingers that he was alive and breathing.

I heard a knock on the door, I give a half of smile hoping it was Naruto coming to visit me. I shouted at the person behind the door that I was coming. I headed towards the door, "please let be Naruto" I said, as I open the door it wasn't Naruto knocking at my door it was my assistant nurse Kishou. I asked her why she was knocking on my door. She told me that it was lunch time, and she was going to get herself something at Teuchi and Ayame ramen stands. "I can bring you back a bowl of ramen or some sushi," she said.

I told her if she can bring me back a bowl of chicken flavor ramen she gives a smile, as she headed towards the hospital entrance. I notice she was holding an umbrella. So I figured it out that why Naruto didn't come to visit me today it was rain. I was angry at the rain for not letting Naruto come out to visit me today so I closed the door so hard I didn't realize it. I had felt a sneaky orange fox was sending a signal through his body.

I and Naruto were connected by a bonding seal it begins with a mark on my neck and two stripes running down my left hand. One is black and the other one is orange and both of them touches the ring finger forming a black and orange circle. Naruto has the same mark on his neck with the two stripes running down his right hand. One is black and the other one is orange and both of them touches his ring finger forming a black and orange circle.

I can feel Naruto sadness sipping through his body. I had a feeling he was alone inside his apartment crying his eyes out. I can hear him speaking to the walls pretending that someone was there listening to him. I was listening to every word that came from his mouth I was speechless. So I took my courage to asked him to take me on a date when I saw him at my surrogate mother's office requesting for a mission. I was going to ask for his forgiveness it was my fault that he was having the blues.

I was happy that he didn't say no when I told him to take me on a date. Here he is standing on my doorstep. I couldn't stop staring at him. He is so handsome. Well, groom and his hair were pull back into a ponytail. He had a small mustache around his face. Well, groom and slightly shave. Sakura he said, "you look beautiful." I give him a smile and he gives me small blush. Sakura spoke, "you look very handsome." I wink at her.

Author Note's From St3rfire

Naruto has been on his own since he was a baby. As the years transcurred he been through a lot. With his pains and struggles, he will help his pinkie go through her own pains struggles. This story has a first and second point of view. From both characters. And also it has different emotions into the story. As the story progress, you will understand each other tears. This story has a first and second point of view. From both characters. And also it has different types of emotions into the story. As you read along there will be challenges. That help their relationship to become stronger. Naruto and Sakura will be the one's to tell you their story. Chapter 1 has both Characters P.O.V

Me as a writer and author I'm just writing their love story. For them to become one individual in mind,body, and soul.

I wrote this story on DeviantArt on Jan 3, 2015. I will be adding the rest of the chapter that I have complete on this beautiful story. I will write more chapters after I have added the ones that are already written. You can leave a review I don't mind at all. But...I love the favorites and followers more. I have more stories on NaruSaku that I have writing on DeviantArt, that I will be adding as well.

This a dialogue that I wrote between the characters and me.

St3rfire P.O.V

I was calling someone by the name of sunshine, sunshine, sunshine "Where are you?" I search high and low. Left and right no sign of him. I give out a small growl. I think I see him. Here he comes walking through Konoha. Like always with his hand's inside his pocket. Wait a minute, this time, he look's different. His body look's kind of sluggish. His hand's almost touching the floor. And he is dragging his feet's. His long blond hair is a mess. His face is not looking as bright. It look's like he has the blues or something. Let me tried again to called his name. I hope this time he will stop to hear me.

I tried again I called him sunshine, sunshine, sunshine . I'm crossing my fingers, he will listen this time.

Naruto P.O.V

I made a "Huh" someone is calling my name. I heard three time's Sunshine, sunshine, sunshine. I stop for a moment. I look on my surrounding's. The villager's like always. With there usual lives. They looked at me with a smile. And some with hatred inside their eyes. I search high and low. Then I search on my left and then on my right. I could not find that person calling me. I was confused who could it be? The only person that could be is Sakura-Chan. She is the only one that call's me by Sunshine. Wait a minute it could not be her. She is too busy for me. She always working at the hospital. There goes again that female voice. That sweet voice: Sunshine, sunshine, sunshine. Could it be Hinata calling me to asked me a question? I love her as a sister and she loves me as a brother.

A small conversation between Naruto and Hinata)

Naruto Flashback

I remember when she confesses her love for me. I told her the honest true about my feeling's. Towards my pinkie since the began of the academy. She understood me. When I told her that I love her as a sister. And she told me that she love me as a brother. That her feeling's confused. That she loved Kiba as a man. I told her to explain to me her true feelings against him. She told me that she love the way. That Kiba protects her against the enemy. And how he used Akamaru to shield me from any attack's. I was about to fall in love with Shino. But he is so creepy with his bugs. And he does not talk too much.

End of Flashback.

Naruto: I am losing my mind. I am hearing voices in my head. I looked all over to find that voice. The villagers may be thinking that I'm going crazy. That I'm talking to myself. "Who are you as I pulled one of my kunai from my ninja tool bag?" I was holding it tight. I was focusing on the enemy. "Whoever you are"? Please come out" I shouted.

St3rfire: "What" he has a kunai in his hand. Does he think I'm an enemy? That got me so mad. I'm going to knock out some sense out of him. I walk toward's him on my tip-toes. I give him a hard smack on the back of his head. A loud sound was heard. I clear my voice. I talked to him behind his ear. Sunshine I'm sorry to smack you on your head. You deserve it baka I said. You got me so mad. I was calling you so many times.

Naruto: I was about to release Kurama. On this individual. This person that hit me from behind. I give out a growl. When I heard a small tap on my shoulder. I heard the female voice. "Excuse me Sunshine I need to talk to you, " She said. I slowly turn around to face my enemy. I was still holding my kunai. In front of m, there was a woman. She looked like 39 year's old. She had black hair with blue in it. I almost fall backward when I saw that look in her eyes. I almost stab myself with my own Kunai. She had madness in her eyes. She was about to pound me into the ground. And knock me out cold. She was not a civilian or a ninja. She was not wearing a headband representing a village. She was a normal human being. I talked to her in a small devilish voice. "Do I know you I said. Are you an enemy about to attack me. I will kill you if you do something against me or my village.

St3rfire: I am sorry what about to do, I slap him across the face. I spoke to him snap out of it Sunshine. He shakes his head to come out of his defense mode. I heard him said "ouch" following with a small growl. "Why did you hit me again" he shouted. "Who you think you are women," he asks.

Naruto: She yelled from the top of her lung's. Put away that Kunai. Before I twist your hand. And stab you instead with that Kunai. I don't want to put my kunai way. "Who is going to make me?" he said. I responded to him (me, myself, and I). I can tell she was so aggravated with me. And very upset with my attitude. Fine, she Said, "do not listen." I will not continue with this love story anymore. Something she said that made me snap out of my bad ass mood. What did you say, women?

St3rfire: You heard me loud and clear. Do not give me an act you didn't hear me. I heard him growl at me. "Why I'm here at Konoha", he asks. And why I'm calling him by sunshine. I scream at him sunshine if you want me to answer your question's. And to give you an explanation. Do what I said. Because I will not give you and Sakura- chan a chance to be together. And to be happy in love. He looks at me with those cerulean eyes. I stare at him back. What going to be his reaction. He spoke fine I'm all fox ears. And when you are done explaining yourself. I will count up to three. For you to leave Konoha. And if you come back I will definitely kill you. I answer his question. After I'm done explaining to you. You will definitely change your mind and answer.

Naruto: I make myself comfortable on the ground. To listen to her story or explanation. I put my kunai back into my tool bag. I place both of my hands on top of my chest. She also made herself comfortable on the ground.

St3rfire: I give a small "hum" where should start. I took a long breath to relax. I was boiling in madness. "Few" that was closed of getting myself killed by him. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I looked at him. Wondering if he is thinking. What I'm going to tell him. A big lied to save me. From being banned from Konoha. I was thinking of the right word's to said. I can tell he was losing his patience with me. He began to tap his finger's on the ground. I lost concentration on what I was thinking. He made me jump when he did that. With his sexy male voice, he spoke. "Do not make me wait too long?" he said. Okay, I told him here goes nothing. I said to myself hoping he believes my story. I clear my throat to speak. I called his name Sunshine I said. He responded "Yeah," he said. "Wait a minute are we related or something, " he said. I told him no but in a way yes. He told me what do I mean. I told him to let me find the right words. To tell you what I mean.

I was so excited to speak to him. I was not mad at him anymore. And he was not in his defense mode. Sunshine I said the reason that called you that. I know that you do not belong to me. But I'm happy that I can use you inside a story. He spoke can I asked you a question" he said. Go ahead what is your question. If I have the answer for it. I will give it to you. "What do you mean using me in a story," he asks. I told him that I'm a writer and an author. And I write stories about you and Sakura-chan. In a love story so you can be together. I was calling you because I notice. That something was wrong with your body language. Your hair was messy. And your hands were hanging low. Can you tell me what wrong with you I ask?

Naruto: "Wow," I said she is a writer and author. I did not know she was writing a love story. About me and Sakura-chan. Me and my dumb self-thinking she was an enemy. I told her I'm so sorry for thinking wrong about you. And for pulling out a kunai to kill you. I asked her what your name. She told me that is was St3rfire. And that name she gives herself as an author. I told her that is a beautiful name. I give him a small blush thank you.

St3rfire" Naruto Can You tell me why you look so blue. The only thing missing is a harmonica to played the blues. I told her that I had a feeling that Sakura-chan was ignoring me. That she didn't want to be around me. She is my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend. I was being blue that she will not respond to my love messages. I was afraid that I lost her again. That she was about to commit another suicide attack. I am sorry I didn't know. I give him a small embrace. He smell's like ramen. I heard from a little bird. That she told you to take her on a date. I also find out that she kiss you. And that you responded back to her kiss. This story is based on first point view and second point view. The name of this story is called melancholy in his own tears. This story is based on your own tear's Naruto. I was rubbing his back to calm him down. He was pouring out his soul. He was explaining to me a little bit. What happens to Sakura after her parents die. I give him a small kiss on his forehead.

Naruto: Her smell's so good. I can smell a cherry blossom scent. Her smell is like Sakura-chan. I felt like I was being wrapped in a motherly hug.

St3rfire: Sakura-chan was at the hospital with a patient. She went to open the patient window. To let a few breeze come in. All of the sudden her face change. She saw Naruto embracing another woman. And she also saw when I give him a kiss. She shaded a small tear. She whisper Sunshine does not love me anymore. That what she was thinking. I saw her from the corner of my eye. I let go of Naruto. I began to call Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: I am hearing voices. I am death. Was I send to heaven. I yelled to the female voice. I'm coming I said. I told my assistant nurse Kishou. That I will be right back. I think I'm hearing Lady Tsunade calling me. I run out of the hospital so fast. I was getting closer to the voice. I arrive at the scene where Naruto was with that women. From behind she looked like Hinata. She had black hair with blue in it. I whisper to her from behind. Hinata are you calling me. Did something happen to Naruto I said? When I looked at her from the front. She turns around to face me. She jumps back I'm sorry. I am little confused. I thought you where Hinata.

Naruto: Sakura can you please sit down. Where Naruto there no chair's around. "Silly" pinkie on the ground I mean.

Sakura obeyed to Naruto demands. Sunshine can you tell me who is this beautiful woman. I give a small blush. Thank you, Sakura-chan. You are also a beautiful kunoichi. No wonder Naruto is deeply in love with you. I can tell you have a good soul. Sakura was blushing a dark red.

St3rfire: I saw how Naruto placed both of his hands. On Sakura right ear. I saw him whispering in her ear. I saw one of his finger moving up and down. He explains everything that happens between us. Sakura looked at Naruto with an evil stare. He continues explaining to her. Her expression change. She punches him in the stomach. Baka how could you do that to her she said. I heard Naruto gasping for air from the blow. I'm sorry Sakura-chan I thought she was an enemy at first.

Sakura: I am sorry for Naruto behavior. Naruto please apologize to St3rfire. "I am sorry St3rfire I didn't mean to pull a kunai on you," he said.

St3rfire: It alright Sunshine you didn't know. Who I was in the beginning. I got up I'm going home. To relax you give me a hard time today. Don't worry I will continue with this love story. Both of them were blushing. "You can stay in Konoha Naruto," said. Sakura whispers "you can stay too," she said. I want to know how this story turns out. I told them thank you. By the way, Naruto you look stunning. And Sakura you looked so amazing. Both of them were blushing a dark shade of red. "Thank you" they shouted in unison. And they leave towards their apartment. Far away I heard them said this is weird. I love story is written about us. Sakura-chan I saw her freeze. When she heard me calling her name. "Yes, St3rfire," she said. "Can you embrace Sunshine? He was crying before you came. He will explain to you why" I said "Okay, St3rfire," she said. I notice that he was crying. By then sees you tomorrow.

Sakura-chan and Naruto can you do a disclaimer for me. "Yeah what is it? Can you tell the readers? That I don't you own you. If I did I will be a millionaire. "Okay, they said. St3rfire does not own Naruto and me."


	2. Chapter 2 The dinner date

The night was so cold. The streets were very silent. No one in site. It was just me and her. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Did I hear right? When you ask me to take you out on a date. I was not deaf. I could hear you perfectly. What made you change your mind. Where you lonely. Did you miss me a lot? Was the hospital too much for you. You needed to escape from that environment. Something made her react.

Naruto P.O.V

I can tell she was hiding something from me. But I couldn't figure it out. Was she going back to her pain? I had to be there for her more. I was afraid that she will fall back into a depression state. I was having a panic attack. That she will commit suicide again. Once she tried to cut her veins. I stop her from doing it. She screamed at me so hard to let her continue with it. I was screaming back at her "no,no,no Sakura I can't let you." You are so precious to me. She cried so much. She repeated herself over and over I'm sorry. I did mean to do it. I was so desperate. I was going insane. I was hearing voices in my head. I wanted them to stop. She was a mess. I had to pick her up from the floor. I had to hugger. I was letting her know. That I was there for her supporting her. I had to take her to attend some counseling. I also attended every meeting she went. I was afraid that she will take her own life. That she will try it again. I took her a full year to get heal from being suicidal.

I was her rock and she was my strength. I and she went through a lot. Every day and every night. She reminds me how grateful she was. That I was there for her. That she was scared. If I was not there for her. I told her that I will never leave her. That I will be there for her. I told her not to be afraid anymore. That conversation happened a couple months ago. Back to the dinner date. She covered her bare back with her winter cloak and she begins to snap the buttons from her winter cloak. I did the same thing.

I snapped each button from my winter cloak. I stretch out my hand for her to grab. "Should we go I ask?" She holds my hand. We walk together holding hands. I made a reservation to a fancy restaurant it was at 8:00 o' clock. It was new in Konoha. Business was booming. We were trading with others villages. I keep staring at her beauty. She can tell that I was hungry for her. I had desire written all over my face. My eyes were full of lust for her. I wanted to lay her down in the middle of the village. And make love to her right there. I wanted to take her to my place. And forget about dinner. And spend time with her before the mission.

I could not take my eyes away from her. She just smiles and blushes even more. I was being a gentleman. I open the door for her to walk inside the restaurant. I follow after her. I removed her winter cloak. I also removed mines. I place them on the coat rack near the door. We walk towards the receptionist desk. There was a gentleman with the warmest smile. "Can I help you? " he said. I responded to his question. "Yes, you may. We have reservations for two" I said. He opens the book. "What your name," he asks. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto this is my lovely wife Uzumaki Sakura" I answer. It should be under both names. He went down the list. "I found your names reservation is at eight o clock. You are 20 minutes early" he said. The early the better I said to him. He took us to our dinner table. "I will send you a waiter to take your order,"he said. I pull out a chair for her to sit down. Then I took the chair next to her. I was facing her. My eyes were scanning her from head to toe. The waiter arrived my name is Atsushi. "Can I take your order? " he said. "Can you bring a bottle of sake? to be very mild" I said. I will be right back," he said. Before he left he places two menus in front of us.

I open the menu to see what they had. My mouth water to every dish they had. Each one looks so delicious. She also opens her menu. "Wow!" she said. The baked fish looks very delicious. I give her a small growl "it does look delicious that what we will order" I said. "It settles then", she said, baked fish it will be. The waiter came back with a small bottle of sake. He added two small saucers. He took out a pen and paper to take are orders. "May I take your order please"? he said. He spoke to me and my wife. We will have the baked fish with steam vegetables and side of white rice. Add a side order of fresh fruit. And also include some baked bread. Can you add a side salad with ranch dressing? He wrote everything down. He took are menus from our table. He walks towards the kitchen.

"I will be right back with your dinner", he said. I started a small conversation with her. While we wait for our food. "How is work at the hospital", I ask. She told me it was a wreck down there. It looks like a train went through it. If it was not for Ino or for Kishou to help me. I will not survive too many patients. She spoke, "Naruto I'm very sorry. If I have not been spending any time with you. Lady Tsunade has been keeping me very busy. I have been doing some of her work. Shizune is on a mission. And she will not be back in a month or two. She on a special mission for Lady Tsunade" she said. I listen to her story. She explains to me every detail. I promised that I will spend more time with you. "I will figure out away to see you. You have every right to hate me.

I do not blame you. You probably think that I'm the worse girlfriend or wife. I apologize Naruto For everything I made you go through. You probably worried that I was not around. Will you forgive me" she said. She looks at me with those worried eyes. She got up from her chair. She was about to leave. "I understand if you do not. Want to see me anymore" she said. I got up from my chair. I wrap my arms. Around her waist to stop her from leaving. I whisper in her ear. "Please sit down", I said. She was about to shed some tears. "I can not stay It hard for me to be here with you. I do not belong here with you," she said.

"I can not be a part of your life", she said. Those were sharp words. They cut like a knife it felt like someone was stabbing me so many times in my heart. "Please, Sakura sit down. And take your sit" I said. She turns around to face me. She kisses me. Give me one passionate kiss. She sat down with her hands across her chest. She looks at me waiting for an answer. I did not want her to leave. I will not forget myself if she does. It will be hard for me to look at her face afterwards. If she does leave are dinner date will be ruin. My brain consumed every word she said. I was thinking very hard. What to said to her.

I look at her. And she looks back at me. I began to speak. "Sakura I need you in my life. Do not said those words to me again. You do belong here with me. You belong in my life. Since the day I met you. I understand you been busy at the hospital. You are everything I ask for in women. You rock my world. When we make love. You send me to a sweet paradise. I will forgive you because I love you. Do not worry we will figure away to see each other" I said Her mood change. She was more relax and peaceful. She spoke, "I will stay here with you," she said. She gives me another passionate kiss I responded to her kiss.

"I will be back Naruto I am going to use the ladies room", she said. She got up. And she walked towards the back of the restaurant. In less than five minutes. She came back with the biggest smile. She took her seat we continue with our small conversation. We forgot everything that happens ten minutes ago. We were both laughing. And having a good time.

AN: St3rfire Speaking: Here is chapter 2. On this chapter, there is only Naruto P.O.V. Some of the chapters will have Naruto or Sakura P.O.V and others will have both

Sakura explains to Naruto why? she has been ignoring him. But...her sunshine forgive her. I don't mind if you leave a review. But...I love the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar.


	3. Chapter 3 Sakura song

Naruto P.O.V

I wanted to scream at her from the top of my lung's. I was about to punch a hole on the wall. I was about to let her walk away. I was afraid to let her go. I wanted her to leave and never come back. I was about to give up on her. At least she was sincere. She looks so humble. My heart was beating so fast. She placed her hand on top of my chest. I clear all of my thoughts. I was not going to ruin the night. She can hear the sound of my heart beating. She spoke "why is your heart beating,"she said.

I told her that it was beating for her. Her heart was also beating. I can hear your heartbeat. I can tell she was excited to be here with me. The waiter came back with our dinner. He places my dinner plate in front of me. Then he places her dinner plate in front of her. I had the option to used silverware or chopsticks. I used the option to eat my dinner with chopsticks. I pick up the chopsticks. I took a piece of the fish into my mouth. I added some lemon juice over the fish. She did the same adding lemon juice. She used chopsticks to nibble on her fish. "This very good", she said

I never had fish that was well cooked. We finish eating are fish. And we took a couple of bites of are steam vegetables. Then we took a spoonful of white rice. The last thing we had was the salad. And the pieces of fruit. We eat everything on our plates. Are stomach was contempt. I ask if we can take the pieces of fruit home. A band began to play. The sound of a piano being played. I also heard a violin. The sound of a trumpet could be heard out loud.

I asked her do you want to dance. She said "yes" I grab her hand. We walked to the center of the restaurant. We were facing the band. There were a few people dancing. We move to the right then to the left. I swing her to her right. And then to her left side. I spin her around a couple of times. She was enjoying her dance. Was enjoying every step we took on the dance floor. We dance a couple of songs. It was 10:00 o' clock when the band made an announcement. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. This is the last song. We will be playing for the night. We dance to the last song. It was a smooth melody and very relaxing. At the end of the song.

I give her a passionate kiss. That took her breath away. I walk towards the singer of the band. I whisper into his ear. I requested a special song. For a special lady in my life. They agreed to play that song for me. My request was for them to played my girl. I drop a couple of ryou inside their tip jar. I walked back where Sakura was standing. I was facing her bare back. I started to nibble on her ear. I kiss her neckline. I give her some butterflies kiss. The song began to play. The singer began to sing.

I whisper the lyrics closed to her ear. I sing my heart for her. I snap my fingers to the beat of the song. I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of may. I could feel his hot breath near me. It turning me on. Well, I guess you say, what can make me feel this way? My Girl(my girl , my girl) talkin'' bout my girl (my girl) I've got so much honey, the bees envy meeeee . I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees. Well, I guess you say, what can make me feel this way . My Girl (my girl, my girl) talkin bout, my girl (my girl). 00000000000000000000. Hey, hey , hey ooooooooooooo yeah. I don't need no money, fortune or fame. I've got all the riches baby, one man can claim. Well, I guess you say, what can make me feel this way? My girl ( my girl, My girl) talkin bout, my girl (my girl ) Talkin bout my girl I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day with my girl. I've even got the month of may with my girl. Talkin bout, talkin bout, talkin bout, my girl. whooo my girl (my girl)

I did not notice that I had a small audience. I heard a couple of claps. I heard people murmuring he is a good singer. He should be a famous singer. Sakura agreed with them. I turn around to face the small audience. I bow to them and I said to them thank you. Sakura was speechless after the song. She turns around to face me. She said, "thank you." There were some happy tears coming out.

I wipe them from my fingertip. We walk back to our table. A waiter came back holding some red roses. He said this from your husband Namizake Uzumaki. "Thank you," I took them and I smell the roses. They smell so wonderful. Their scent gives out a small aroma. I smile at him. I give him a small kiss on the lips. He responded with a passionate one. We pick up our cups. We toast for are love. I asked Sakura are you ready to leave. I asked the waiter to bring the check. It took him two minutes to came back.

I look at the bill. It was not that expensive. I give him the money. He return with the change. I told him "thank you for the meal and for the hospitality." He had good manners. We walk towards the door. I went to pick up are winter cloak. I walked back toward Sakura. I stop to face her. And I snap the button of her winter cloak for her. She did the same for me. She snaps the buttons of my winter cloak. We step outside the fancy restaurant. We hold hands again. We walk towards my apartment. But before we walk back to my apartment. We took a stroll towards the other side of the village.

I took her to see the moonlight. There were no stars at all. The moonlight was so bright. We were standing in the middle of the bridge. We were holding each other. We look up at the moonlight it was so beautiful. We give each other small kisses on the lips. She just keeps staring at the moon. She whispers this so "romantic Naruto". We stood there for a couple of seconds. "Are you ready to go back? to your place Sakura-chan," I said. She said "yes" Naruto. So we hold hands again. We walk to the other side of the village.

I blindfolded her eyes when we were near my apartment. I was holding her waist to guide her up the stairs. He stops in front of my door. She handed my keys to her place. I told her that I had an extra key. But I made her believe that. It was my own key. I twisted the door knob with my own keys. I open the door and we slowly walk into my place. I walk her to the center and I removed her blindfold from her eyes.

AN: St3rfire Speaking: Here is chapter 3 it only has Naruto P.O.V I don't mind if you leave a review but... I love the favorites and the followers more. Let your imagination soar.


	4. Chapter 4 Another song

Naruto P.O.V

I pour my heart out. Did you like the song? could not contain myself. I had to let it all out. I pour all of my feelings into the song. I can tell you like it. When we were on the dance floor. Did you enjoy yourself? You look like a princess twirling around. How you moved your hips side to side. How you rested your head on my shoulder. How I place my arms around your tiny waist. Those are good memories. Every touch we made brings shivers to mine spine. After dinner did you enjoyed our stroll. You look so beautiful under the moonlight. Your eye's had a sparkle. She turns around to notice. There were more red roses. On top of the table. There was a pink vase. With a green ribbon wrapped around it, with some water inside. She walked towards the table. She placed the red roses. That I give her at the restaurant inside the vase. The vase was full of red roses she smelled them. "Poor flowers," I said, next stop will be inside the garbage can, with the rest of the flowers, I give her each day.

I have to clear those negative thoughts from my head. She is here with me. Snap out of it. And focus on your date tonight. She turns around to face me. She gives me the biggest hug ever. Ooooh Naruto you are full of surprises. "I loved the red roses that show's how much you love me Naruto," she said. "Oooh, Sakura- chan you are too special to me" I answer. You know that I will do anything for you. She looks around my place it was nice and clean. The last time she came over it was a mess. Cups of ramen scattered all over the kitchen floor. There was a bad odor lingering through the house. She had to help me to clean up. We scrub from top to bottom. "Naruto I'm amazed that you keep it clean," she said.

"I'm a grown man Sakura- chan,"I said. I have to be more responsible. We both laugh. "That a good answer my sunshine," she said. "I know that your birthday is coming up. You will be turning eighteen years old. Time goes by fast when you least expected" she said. "It's so warm in here. Ooh, I see you have the chimney on," she said. I took her winter cloak. I could see her bare back. I place her winter cloak next to mine. I walk to the corner of the living room I had a small radio on top of a small table.

I pick up the small radio. I turn it on. Her favorite song was on. It was a song by Romeo Santos he is a bachata singer. I remember a couple days ago for a date. I took her to take some bachata lessons. I was in a trance. On how she moved her hips. The rhythm of her hips and mine move took us to another level of ecstasy. That brought pleasure to are bodies. It look's like we were making love. The way that I held her hips . The way that I moved them with my hand on her side. The song began to play slowly propuesta indecente. She placed her hands on my shoulders.

I placed mine arms around her waist. Her hips started to moved slowly right and left. Are feet went forward and back. I can smell her hair. That smell drove me crazy. I got close to her ear. I whisper the words into her ear. Hola me llaman romeo es un placer conocerla. Que bien te ves . Te Adelanto no me importa. Quien sea el. Digame useted si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez? Una Aventura es mas divertida si huele a peligro. Si te invite a una copa y me acerco a tu boca. Si te robo un besito. Aver te enojas conmigo? Que dirias si esta noche te seduzco en mi conche? Que se empanen los vidrios. La regla y es que goces. Si te falto el respect y luego culpo al alcohol. Si levanto tu falda me darias el derecho a medir tu sensatez? Poner en juego tu cuerpo. Si te parece prudente. Esta propuesta indecente? A ver a ver permiteme apreciar tu desnudez. Take it off. Relajate que este martini calmara tu timidez. Don't be shy. Y una Aventura es mas divertida si huele a peligro. Si te invite a una copa y me acerco a tu boca. Si te robo un besito. Aver te enojas conmigo. Que dirias noche te seduzco en mi coche? Que se empanen los vidrios. La regla y es que goces. Si te falto el respect y luego culpo al alcohol. Si te levanto tu falda me darias el derecho a medir tu sensatez poner en juego tu cuerpo. Si te parece prudente. Esta propuesta indencente? I'm back. It feels good to be king. Gostoso. Hey listen.

I know what you like. How bout if you and I me and you Bailamos bachata? Y luego you and I me and you. Terminamo el la cama Que Rico. How bout if you and I mi and you Bailamos bachata? Ay, bailamos bachata. Y luego you and I me and you. Terminamo en la cama. Terminamos en la cama. How bout if you and I, you and I , me and you, me and you, you and I , you and I, me and you, (youuu ) you and I, you and I, me and you (I'm a bad boy!) me and you. Youuu. hay chichi. llora guitar llora)

I could feel her body soften and her legs got weaker. I hold her tight from falling down. We had to learn how to speak Spanish. It was Lady Tsunade orders. She was interested in other cultures and languages. She spoke, to me "Naruto I can feel your hot breath" she said. Inner Sakura spoke this the second time he sings to you. He is a good singer. I do not mind if he sings again. He melts me down with every hot breath. He breaths over me. He can rock my world anytime. Sakura agreed with her inner self. Do not turn him down. You can not resist touching his muscular body. Look at that handsome face. He swift you from your feet. Sakura clap, clap , clap, bravo, bravo Naruto.

I am glad that you like it Sakura-Chan. You remember my favorite song. You know how to impressed me Naruto. Naruto turn red and he smiled. That was a good sign how she feels. She enjoying the rest of are date. That lets me know that she was happy. I hold her tighter and tighter. I stared at her eyes. She stares back. There was something in her look. Tell me to take her. I wanted to pick her up. And laid her on top of the table. And make love to her.

I wanted to lay pieces of fruit all over her body. Eat the fruit from every part of her body. And pin her down on the floor and continue making love to her. I kiss her ruby red lips. She was wearing a dark red lipstick. It was my favorite shade of red. It made her lips look plump and juicy to kiss. Just by looking at them. Turns me on. I wanted to eat them. I began to nibble on her lips with small tugs. She gives me some small moans. I tug harder and rougher. Those moans were music to my ears.

AN: St3rfire Speaking Here is chapter 4 it only has Naruto P.O.V

Naruto was singing another song to Sakura by Romeo, Santos. He can be so romantic when it comes to his cherry blossom. I don't mind if you leave a review. But...I love the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar.


	5. Chapter 5 Getting ready

Naruto P.O.V

I had to sound proof the place. My pinkie is a loud screamer. Please god no disturbing at the door. No friends of Sakura knocking at my door. That including Ino checking on Sakura. I do not want to hear her female voice. As I mimic her voice. She probably said something like. Naruto I heard Sakura screaming. I will kill you if you are hurting her. I will tell her Ino is not of your fucking business.

Get a life or get laid somewhere. She probably looked at me with those killer eyes. Then she will scream at me from the top of your lung's. By cursing my name. Then she will flip me off with a birdie. Before she leaves my door. Her moans got louder and louder. I began to nibble on her left ear. Then I went down to suck on her right side of her neckline. I give her small butterflies kisses. I notice that her body was giving up. Then I went to nibble on her right side of the ear.

I move to suck on her left side of her neckline. I give her some more butterflies kisses. I stare into her emerald eyes. Then my lips move to hers. I give her lips some tugging. I began to give her some small kisses on her lips. Then they turn into passionate kisses. I figure a way to control my breathing. I latch my lips tighter to hers. It did not stop the kisses from coming. Inner Sakura was passing out so many times. This too much to handle. My body is about to explode into little pieces. Sakura screams inside of naruto mouth. It was a scream of pleasure.

Inner Sakura spoke it your turn to do something good for him. He has been doing a lot for you. When your parents died. He was there for you. Who went on a couple of mission's to earn money. To feed you and to dress you. He was there to hold you. And to give you his support. Who was the one that drags you out of bed? And without shame, he washes your body. He was there for you. When you took counseling for being suicidal. He has sent you flowers every day to the hospital. He even sends you a couple of love messages.

Sakura Flashback

I remember what they said. There was one that read. To my love, I will always love you. I remember the next one that follows. To my cherry lips. Where are you I miss kissing those red lips?

The end of Flashback.

He also went looking for you. At the hospital to take you out on a date. Calling your name out loud. Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan where are you, babe. You were never to be found. Remember how worried he was looking for you all over. He has been through the same pain as you. He also lost his parents. He was raised as an orphan child. How hard it was for him to survive this cruel world without the love of his parents. He had to cry himself to sleep at night. Being in an empty room all alone.

Remember back in the academy. He did not have a single friend. At the playground, he played on his own. The villagers did not like him. You were raised by your parents. You had someone to cook for you. You did not cry at night's to go to sleep. You had Ino and Hinata and also Ten ten as friends. Who give you love

Inner Sakura spoke, with madness "How dare you! As I pointed a finger at Sakura. Having a cold heart against him. You! are a stuck-up bitch Sakura. Have you realize what you did to him. Shunning him away. When you were a fan- girl over Sasuke. Inner Sakura continues to speak do not talk to me" she said, A loud sound was made. like someone just closed a door behind them with a bang. Behind the door, someone was making an ugh sound. That sound come from anger. Then it was followed by some sobbing.

Sakura bang at the door three times. (bang,bang, bang) Open the door she yelled at her inner self. Please open this fucking door inner Sakura. Inner Sakura spoke "'no,no,no: she said. Stop acting like a five-year-old. Not until you apologize to him. I rather have him as a man. Instead of chasing after a ghost. Someone that was never there for me.

Sakura Spoke to her inner self. "You are right on everything you said. Inner Sakura did you forget (Flashback) That I did apologize to him at the restaurant. I explain to him every detail. On how I work so hard at the hospital. That I was not ignoring him. I am really sorry if I made you mad. Will you forgive me? Please come out from your room. I hate to see you cried. It hurts me to see you upset. I feel like I am hurting myself as well.

I need your support as well. You really meant every word. I am thick headed sometimes. Inner Sakura spoke, "I remember know. I forgot you did apologize, where is my brain today. Inner Sakura opens her door. I will forgive you this time. Their small conversation ended.

Sakura was so happy. that she was forgiven. She gives her inner self a big hug. "This weird," she said. Me giving my inner self a hug. I didn't know why I place a small kiss on her forehead. Her inner self could not stop smiling. I have to do something special. That he will always remember. Naruto lets go of her plum lips. He began to massage her back. With his own chakra. Her body was so tense. And full of knots and lots of twisted nerves. That made her body become more relax and more loose. She felt so good that she just moan. (ah, ah, ah, ah)

Sakura was thinking so hard. That a nerve pop out. On the right side of her head. On what to do for Naruto. Inner Sakura spoke "what are you thinking," she said. I going to strip for him. And I will give him a lap dance. That is perfect Inner Sakura shouted with excitement. I was thinking the same thing. You probably turn him on. But do not scream or yelled. If he starts to touch you all over. If his hands began to roam your body. Let him touch you and let him feel you. To caress your body over and over again. Make him feel he's the man in your life. Let him make love to you so many times. You do not want to hurt his feelings. For not let him take control.

He has not touched your body for awhile. Sakura agreed to her inner Sakura. Sakura got close to Naruto ear. He gives him a hard tug on his ear. And she nibbles on his left ear. She nibbles on for a couple of minutes. She can hear Naruto give out a small moan. (ah, ah, ah,) She began to suck on his jaw. Then she went down to his left side of his neckline.

I run my cold tongue up-and-down. I began to suck on his neck. Giving him some small butterflies kiss. Then she moves to his right ear. She nibbles on his right ear. And I give him a rough tug. She did the same for his right side of his neck. She sucks it hard leaving him a small mark. The taste of salty and sweat skin. I wanted more of that taste. She spoke "Naruto I will be right back," she said, I am going to the restroom have a sit. Face towards the kitchen no peeking okay. He turns around gives her devilish grin. She went to his master bedroom. I can hear her heels walking towards the restroom.

Sakura pulls a black see through baby doll from her purse. She took off her dress. She slides her arms. She covered herself with an orange see through gown. She tied the red ribbon in the middle. She was standing by the mirror. She was staring at her see-through black bra. She wanted her perky nipples to give out a show. Her orange underwear was a thong. That was tied from both ends. She pulled them to be a little lose. Just by one pull, they will fall out.

She took out of her purse. Looking for her dark shade of red lipstick. She rubbed some on. She smacks her lips. "Just perfect," she said. She sprays some more perfume on her body. Naruto loves this perfume. It was called Cherry petals. He said it reminds him of her. When he is far away on a mission. Every time she sprays it. Turn him into savage men. That he can not stop smelling her. She walks in his closet. And she hangs her dress in one of his clothes hangers.

She made sure that his window was lock. Today was her moment to shine. She did not want to have a visitor. Sneaking in through the window. Especially Kakashi sensi reading his Icha,Icha,Icha book. Before walking out from the room. She gives small yelled to Naruto. "Sweetie can you make sure that the front door is lock. If is not make sure is lock. Can you lock it with every lock, please? We do not want to have visitor's ruin are night" she said.

He agreed with her. He also walked towards the kitchen. To lock the medium size window. And to close the blind's so no one will see them. In a weird position. He walks back to the center of his living room. He took his seat and sat down. He was facing toward's the kitchen. Remember Naruto no peeking okay. "Do not worry Sakura I will not look?" he said. "Okay I am trusting you," she said. She slowly walks out of his room. She was trying not to make any noise. She was tip-toeing as.

She walked toward's the small radio. She turns it on. A slow romantic music came on. She walks behind Naruto. She stops for a brief moment. She sniffs his long blond hair. Then she runs her fingers through it. An image pop on her mind. She saw herself walking through a yellow brick path. That was so long and wide. That it follows all the way down. She saw trees that were planted on each side. That had oranges growing from there leaves. That give out that delicious smell.

She also saw trees that had wild black cherry. I removed his hair to his side. I place a small kiss on the back of his neck. I spoke behind his back. "Sweetie pie can you stand for me please," she said. He did what I asked him to do. I removed his chair to the side. I slowly removed his black coat. I place it on top of the chair. Next, I removed his orange tied. I place it on top of his black coat. Why was I so nervous my hand was shaking. I am getting upset here. I can not unbutton a simple button. "ugh!"

Inner Sakura spoke breathing in and out. Think like your blowing a birthday candle. You're doing a good job. Keep it up and you will have him satisfied. I took control of my own breathing. I heard him whisper. "It something wrong honey munch."

Sakura P.O.V

I spoke back everything is okay dear. I finally did it I unbutton his white shirt. I took off his shirt leaving his bare back to be exposed. I placed my hands underneath his arms.

I gently rubbed his front chest. I was caressing it with the palms of my hands. I feel like was touching an athlete's chest. Like the ones that lift weights. What do you call them? Inner Sakura I need a little help here. Inner Sakura spoke they are called body builders. I told her thank you for her help.

I could not help myself from giving out a small moan. His body is so firm and tied. I can fell every muscle. I can feel his reaction towards my movements. I did not want to let go. I wanted to stay like this. I place his chair back in the center. I whisper in a low voice. Lemon drop can you sit down. He sat down on the chair. I spoke again can you lean forward for me.

I stuck my tongue out. I closed my eyes as I licked his back. From top to bottom. I imagined that I was licking a huge orange flavor ice cream cone. When I was done I began to leave him. A trial of small love marks. He gives out a moan (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,).

Sakura moves to the top of his neck. She placed a small kiss on it. And then I moved behind his right ear. She nibbles behind his right ear. She did the same for his left ear. For a couple of minutes. She heard Naruto giving out small moans after each nibble. (ah, ah, ah,ah).

Naruto closes his eyes trying to picture a naked Sakura behind him. Naruto did not know that Sakura. Was wearing a black baby doll. The rest was covered by an orange see through gown. She slowly walks to face him. "My lemon drop you can slowly open your eyes," she said.

Naruto did what she said. He slowly opens his eyes. His eyes open wide like a saucer to see her. He rubbed his eyes. To clear out his vision. Naruto made an "O" shape. He began to drool. Like a puppy over a bone. Inside of his mind, he was doing cartwheels and back flips. He was sweating bullets. He almost had a heart attack. She turns red from all the expression.

He was doing on his face. That made her feel very special. That she was beautiful in his eyes. That he desires her more. He had lust in his eyes. Her lemon drop was about to get up from his chair. He wanted to take her to his bed. Sakura spoke "no, no, no, moving her finger. You been a naughty fox you deserve a punishment" she said. Naruto like the sound of that. So he did not move. He did not move for his pinkie at all.

AN: St3rfire Speaking: Here is chapter 5 has Naruto and Sakura P.O.V

Sakura getting ready to perform a strip pole and lap dance for Naruto. How will Naruto react when he see her up and down on the strip pole. I will add chapter 6-7 on Monday. I didn't mind if you leave a review. But...I love the favorites and followers more.


	6. Chapter 6 Love making

Chapter 6 Love Making

Naruto P.O.V

Never knew you had a wild side. I could not keep my eyes away from you. You are wearing my favorite colors. You look very sexy with your baby doll. I wanted to tear off with my bare hands. I wanted to take you right there. But you keep tease me. That turn me on. Every step you took. Every movement you made. The way you move your hips. The shape of your body. I was going insane. Was about to end at a crazy house. Lock me up in a tower. I wanted to break through like a wild beast. I was howling like a wolf. When it faces the moonlight. I was craving you more.

I wanted to run away from you. I was turning into a beast. Hear me growl. I was your prey. I was being hunted. By your looks. I was being attacked by a tug. Your weapon was your mouth. Your attacks were like missiles. Every missile was a nibble. A couple of kisses. Here and there with your lips. Your hot breath exploded all over my body. There was a big explosion when are bodies connected and there was fire everywhere. It sounded like someone threw a big bomb. I stay there without any movement. I did not make any sound. I just study your beauty. You look like a hot vixen. You're my hot mama.

Sakura slowly removes her hair bun. She did it in a slow motion. One by one her hair falls down. Her pink hair was long. She walked as a model. Towards the two saucer cups. She bends down slowly to pick up the bottle. I can see what she was wearing. I wanted to rip it part with my own teeth's. I wanted to caress those butt cheeks. She turns around with her hips moving in a sexual rhythm. She handed me one of the saucer cups.

She pours some of the sake into the saucer cups. We are going to toast for us she said. She sat down on my lap facing me. We twinning are saucers together. Before we took a sip. She told me not to swallow. To hold it in. I took a sip from her. She took a sip of mines. We both hold it. She slowly opens her mouth. And she placed it over mines. By holding the sake. With a passionate kiss. We both swallow the sake. It tasted so good coming from her mouth. We did it one more time. This time, it was more intense.

Inner Sakura spoke remember let him touch you. He deserves this special treatment.

Naruto P.O.V

I began to caress both of her breasts. With a gentle stroke. I was playing with her nipples with my thumb.

Sakura P.O.V

I lean close to his cheeks. Just enough to feels his whiskers. His skin was so soft like a baby. As we continue to rubbed each other cheeks. His beard stubs were little sharp for me. He needs a little trim. I latch into his left ear like a piranha fish. I began to nibble on his left ear.

Naruto P.O.V

She did the same for my left ear. We were nibbling each other ears at the same time. When we were done we move towards the right ear. We did the same we latch to nibble it. We did that for a couple of minutes. We released are mouth from each other ears. Are moans were getting out of control. (ah, ah, ah, ah,). We both stared directly into each other's eyes. We had lust and desire written in them. She opens her mouth.

I thought she was going to said something. She began to suck on my lips. Then she began to suck on my tongue. She pulls away from my tongue. She continues staring directly into my eyes. I stare back into her eyes. "She is so beautiful," I said. Her lips were moist and wet. I began to tug on her lips roughly but gently. Then I suck on her tongue. I release her tongue. I give her a passionate kiss. I figure a way to hold my breath. I didn't let go of her lips. Are passionate kiss last for a couple of hours? We both melted like chocolate into are kisses.

She went down to my left neckline. She began to suck it gently. She was giving me small butterflies kisses. I saw that devilish smile on her lips. On the corner of my eye. I saw how she swipe her tongue against her teeth. With a great force, she took a bite of my shoulder. Like she was a furious shark. Being hungry for the taste of blood. She was sucking like a vampire needs his blood.

Sakura P.O.V

His blood had a metallic taste. I sucked him dry. His blood was a thirst quencher. To satisfied my own thirst. I swipe my tongue to clean his puncture wound.

Naruto P.O.V

Then she went towards my jaw. She gives it a small tug with her mouth. I give a small "yelp!" when she did the same routine. On my right side of my neckline. She gives me a small chuckle. When I said she really loves the taste of my blood. I moved to her right side of her neckline. I began to suck it roughly but gently. I lick it a couple of times. I also had the urges of tasting her blood. It had that metallic mix with her sweat. To claim her over and over again. I give her some small butterflies kisses. To patch over her broken skin. I slide my arms between hers. I began to give her a small massage using my chakra.

I can feel her body relaxing. I removed my hands from her back. I placed my hands on her full sized breast. She was surprised with my touch. My hands were still caressing both of her breasts. I can hear a couple of moans escaping through her mouth (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,). I give out a couple of growls. He was sending me pleasure through my body. I can feel her body becoming weak of too much pleasure. That I was giving her by caressing her breast. I can smell her wetness just the way I like it.

I give out a couple of small growls. She got up and she turns around. I can see her but cheeks. They were round and fuller. I began to caress both of her butt cheeks. I closed both of my eyes. To feel every movement. I was smacking my lips. She was making me hungry. I lick my lips. I can taste her body. With every movement of my hands. I caress them in a fast and gentle strokes. Her moans got louder and louder. (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,) She becomes wetter . The sound of slow romantic music was still playing.

I let go of her precious butt cheeks. She was gasping for air. She put her arms around her hips. She swings them slowly to the left side. Then she moved her hips slowly to the right. She moved her body slowly and gently. Her body moved like a snake. Moving from one side to another. Like a cobra that comes out of a basket. With the sound of a trumpet being blowing. My eyes widen with every motion she made. I was starring on her back. Her arms were waving in the air. At the same time, she was moving her body. She looked like a sex goddess. She was so sexy.

I just give her some loud growls. I whistle at her. I imagine I was watching a sex scene. She turn around I can see. Her face was a shade of red. I give her the biggest blush. She slowly started. To removed her orange see through gown. It falls down from her body. My heart began to beat. I was turning all the shades of red. She turns around to face me. She continues to dance. She moved slowly to pick up the bowl of fruit. And she picks up the bowl of sweet chocolate. She turns around to walk back. Her body move in a sexy motion. She sat down on my lap facing me again. She picks up a strawberry from the bowl. She took a bite of the strawberry.

She gives me a kiss. I responded to her kiss. Eating the piece of fruit from her mouth. We were doing a foreplay. She was a royal queen. And she was feeding her king. Like they did in ancient Egypt. She took a couple of cherries my favorite. She places them into her mouth. She gives me another kiss. I turn it into a passionate kiss. Her mouth tastes like cherries. Through the kiss, I was eating the cherries. She was feeding me fruit through her kiss. Then she dips some chocolate into her finger.

She rubs some all over my chest. She began to lick it off my chest. I can feel her wet tongue. Around my small breast. She can feel my muscular chest. I whisper close to her ear. "Your tongue tickles," I said. I laughed when I said that.

She licked her mouth. "My treat was so delicious'' she said. I was moaning louder with every lick. She gives me (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,). I can see her nipples perking. Through her black bra. I give her the wildest passionate kiss. I didn't let go of her lips. She was screaming my name Sunshine It escaped through her mouth. With a couple of moans. They were loud (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,). She gives me the name sunshine do to my blonde hair.

Inner Sakura was fainting over and over. The pleasure was too much for her to handle.

Naruto P.O.V

I release her from the kiss. I lean her backward. I placed my whole mouth around her black bra. She still had her see through black bra. I swirl my tongue through her bra. I lick her left nipple I did it for a couple of hours. Her moans become louder and louder and louder. (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah). I move to her right nipple and lick it. I continue to lick her right nipples. Then I latch my whole mouth around her right breast. I began to suck it. She was moaning like there was no tomorrow. (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,)

I removed my mouth. And I move to her left breast. I wrap my whole mouth around her left breast. I began to suck it. She continues with her moaning's. Her moanings were music to my ear. Poor inner Sakura she was already pass out. She was in heaven. Naruto killed her with his passion. And with his touching of his tongue. I removed my mouth from her left breast. I whisper into her ears. I want you so badly. Your teasing is killing me. "Not yet my lemon drop. I'm not done with you" she said.

She was very, very, very wet. I can smell it through her sexy orange thong. I did a twist on are dinner date. Reservation was at 8:00 o clock. We arrived at 7:30 o clock. It was not ten minutes before 8:00 o clock. We leave the restaurant 9:30 o clock. We came back to mine apartment after the bridge. Exactly at ten o clock. All this time we spend kissing and nibbling. You probably think that is already one or two in the morning. I did a spell to freeze time. The time exactly is ten o clock. Sakura was sitting on my lap facing me. She stares at me with her green eyes.

She was staring into those blues eyes she loves. We continue staring at each other. She slowly removes her black see through bra. I stared at her beauty. Through my eyes, she was so beautiful. She blushed at me. She snaps at me stop staring at me. She dipped one of her fingers into the chocolate sauce. She rubs some of the chocolate around her breast. And she rubs the remaining chocolate on her nipples. I was smacking my lips. She asks me a question. "Why do like my breast so much?" I think so hard for the right answer. They are so precious to me. I enjoy spoiling them. I was going to have a sweet desert.

I nibble again on her ears. Then I suck gain on each side of her neckline. I give her a passionate kiss on her lips. Then I moved down to lick off the chocolate from her breast. I lick her full round right breast with my tongue. Then I moved to her lips to kiss her again. She responded to every kiss. Are kisses taste like sweet chocolate. Then a swallow her whole right breast. I began to suck the whole breast including her nipple. I lean her backwards.

She was screaming my name Naruto, Naruto , Naruto , Naruto, Naruto-Kun. Her sweet nectar from her breast. Give me a taste like sweet chocolate milk. I like the sound of my name. Coming through her mouth. Afterward, some moans escaped from her mouth. (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) I dip one of my fingers into the bowl of chocolate. I told her to open her mouth for me. I enter my chocolate finger inside her mouth.

She began to suck it slowly. To remove the chocolate from my finger. I loved the sound she made. The way she sucks my finger. Was sending lot's of pleasures and desires for me. She is getting good in sucking. As I continue eating away. And licking the chocolate from her breast. Inner Sakura was about to open her eyes. When she pass out again. Then I move to her left breast. I did the same to her left breast. I swallow her whole left breast sucking her nipple at the same time. I continue to swallow her breast and lick it. I did that for a couple of minutes. Until all the chocolate was gone from both. Of her breast and nipples. I remove my finger from her mouth.

I give her a wild passionate kiss. That took all of my breath and hers. She got up and she kneels down. She zipped the zipper from my pants. She stroke my dick I closed my eyes. To feel the pleasure she was giving me. It feels so good. I never felt a women hand on my dick, I was holding all of my moans. I could not contain myself. A give her a couple of moans (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,). I called by her name ("oh!") Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura- chan. ("ooooh ooooh!") Sakura, Sakura , Sakura- chan.

She rubs some chocolate on each side of my dick. And also on the tip of my shaft. She licks one side slowly with her tongue. Being wrapped on my male anatomy. She did that for a while. Then she moves to the other side. To lick off the chocolate. I started to give her a small massage on her bare back. After I lean forward to give her small kiss on her bared back. After she was done wiping away. all of the chocolate from both sides. She moves to the tip of my hard dick. She licks it around with her wet tongue. She wrapped her whole mouth inside my hard dick.

I moved closer to her right ear. I whisper to her ear. "Sakura you're killing me softly," I said. Where did that verse come from? Was it from a song I heard. That so weird that I said that. I nibble on her ear. To release all the moaning through nibbling on her ear.

Inner Sakura opens her eyes again. Inner sakura spoke good girl, good job. I felt his hot breath against my ear. I can fell every moan he is giving out. ("ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"). Sakura spoke I can feel it too.

Naruto P.O.V

She was sucking harder and harder. I can hear some moans escaping from her mouth. ("ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!").

Inner Sakura Spoke I can taste him. He tastes so good. He so godly of a man. Where did he come from? He can worship the ground I walk.

Sakura pulls away she lick her lips. "My big orange lollipop. It had a taste like a bitter and sweet chocolate" she said.

Naruto P.O.V

Sakura got up and she sat down to face me. She slides her orange sexy thong. She slides into my hard dick. She begins slowly to moved her body up and down. I placed both of my hands on her waist. To help her to moved. I began to suck and lick her nipples once more. Inner Sakura was passing out over and over. I began to thrust into her slowly but gently. She started to move up and down harder and harder. I saw how her breast and nipples were bouncing up and down. As she bounced on my dick.

I said to myself she can rock my world anytime. She had her eyes close. She licks her lips. And she smacks her mouth. She was feeling me. With every movement she made. By using her chakra. I began to thrust into her harder and harder. She was panting for air.

Sakura P.O.V

I can feel him coming inside me. When I was finishing. I removed myself away from his lap. I turn around so my bared back. Can be facing him. I heard a couple of ("slap,slap,slap") on my butt cheeks. After he began to stroke them in a rough manner.

I give out a small ("yelp!") when his sharp teeth's tug on my butt cheeks. Leaving red strikes marks. ("Ooh!")

I heard him talking to Kurama through his mental link. "Kurama what I'm going to do with this woman. I can die like this" he said. I was so embarrassed I had do removed my orange thong. I felt like a naked statue. Trying to cover myself with one hand. All the sudden I felt a cold breeze. ("brr,brr,brr,!") I need to find me a sweater. Is he trying to use wind chakra? To stimulate my body.("dammit,dammit,dammit!") He is doing a good job. I slowly enter my pussy inside of his hard dick. He slides one arm around my torso. And then he placed his left palm on my left breast. He begins to fondle it in a circular motion.

I began to move my body up and down. Naruto dipped his finger into the chocolate bowl. He painted my bared back with the chocolate sauce. I can feel his wet tongue going up and down. He was licking all of the chocolate sauce. That send a cold shiver through my spine. Naruto began to thrust inside of me slowly. His palms were still circulating my breast. You really love my breast, don't you? "Yeah! very much It feel's like I am shine two beautiful crystal balls. I have to be very careful not to break them. When I touch them with my hands" he said.

I began to grinned hard on his dick. Naruto began to thrust into me deeper. His trusted become harder and harder. Every time I called his name Naruto-Kun. I felt my body was too wobbly. From too much pleasure inside of me. I was getting soar. He was thrusting harder and harder and harder. I scream louder and louder and louder. Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god

My moans became louder every time. He trusted inside of me. Both of my breasts become very sensitive from his touches. That was sending more pleasure to my body.

Sakura P.O.V

I was about to pass out. I couldn't do these to him. I have not made love to him for a while. Since I been working too much at the hospital. And when he goes on a mission. He does not come back for a couple of weeks or months. I miss all of him. The way he touches me. The way he makes love to me over and over. And he does not get tired of doing it.

Inner Sakura was being sent to heaven a couple times. She whispers " wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! Naruto you can send me to heaven anytime" she said. Sakura just gives her a small giggle. I agreed with her.

Naruto closed his eyes just feeling her inside of him. He met inner Sakura in heaven a couple times. Inner Sakura can see a couple of angels. That looks like Naruto. Just smiling at her. After each pleasure, he receives from Sakura. She and Naruto climax together and come at the same time. Naruto was gasping for air to breathe. She was also gasping for air to breathe. She pulls away from his dick. She turns around and kneels on her knees.

Sakura slowly removed Naruto black pants completely. Sakura could not stop admiring Naruto muscular body. His body was well built from all the training he did. She was about to faint. But inner Sakura already fainted for her. She was still in heaven with Naruto angels winking at her. Sakura got closed to Naruto being on her knees. She notices that Naruto dick was hard as a rock. She began to stroke it again. This time, she did it gently and slowly. When she was done stroking it. She took seconds on licking one side of his dick.

Naruto felt his body shivering. He gives her a big growl. Sakura slides her tongue to the other side of Naruto hard dick. She gives him a couple of licks on each side. Then she gives him a big kiss on the tip of his shaft. She was sucking his dick slowly and gently. In and out her mount went. She was taking her time to taste to him. Naruto could not control it anymore. Sakura knew he was coming. So she began to suck him harder.

Naruto scream for her name Sakura- chan. The more he called for her name. The harder she began to suck it. Naruto came inside of her mouth. Sakura could taste his juices. It did not taste like chocolate. Remember that she taste him before. He gives her a bitter and chocolate taste. When he came inside her mouth. This time, is was bitter it didn't have some sweet taste. She licks her mouth and she smacks it. It was her second snack for her. Then sakura got up. She walks towards the middle where Naruto was still sitting down. She did a small spell.( Poof, Poof, Poof,) a strip pole appear. Sakura was taking sexual classes how to seduce her men.

She was not the only one there. Ino was there also she was dating Choji. Then there was Temari she was dating Shikamaru. Then there was Hinata she was dating Kiba. And there was TenTen she was dating Neji. They were being taught by a female teacher. Naruto could not believe with his own eyes. The way Sakura moved her body around the pole. She looked like a sexual ballerina. She walks around it. She began to wrap her feet around the pole. Her body went up and her body to come down.

Kurama was talking to "Naruto calm down and relax" he said. Naruto spoke "Is so hard to see her that way and how her body swings and slides down. She is driving me nuts. I am about to lose it" he said. "Just breath in and out," Kurama said.

Kurama spoke "I am going to bed I am tired. I will give you more of mine chakra to give her more pleasure" he said. Naruto agreed with Kurama. Naruto just keeps watching her. His eyes went up- and down. He was inside of a sexual trance.

Sakura was doing her magic with her body. The way she holds the pole with her hands. Her bared back was arching from the strip pole. She grinned the strip pole. With her bared butt cheeks. Naruto was drooling like a sick puppy over a bone. Sakura just gives him a small smile. She turns around to face the pole. She places both of her hands on the pole. She bends her body on top of the pole. Then she began to swing herself in small flips. She was moving up towards the top. And then she slides herself down. When she was about to reach towards the end of the pole. She felt a gush of wind. When she felt two strong arms that wrap around her.

Naruto was behind her. She could feel his naked body next to her. Naruto began to lick her back with his tongue. Sakura receives a cold shiver. She felt Naruto hot breath behind her ear. He began to nibble on the back of her left ear. "You sure love to nibble my ears," she said. I give her a small chuckle. "It's habit of mine. I need to explore every part of your body. Do not take the fun out it" he said. Then he moved to nibble on back of her right ear. "Its no fun without nibbling," he said. He went up and down. On her bared back with his cold tongue again. "Your tongue is getting wild again," she said. "It's the taste buds. To taste you again. I need to feed them" he said.

Naruto leans forward with his body. To hold Sakura from falling down. He removed his arms from her. To place his palms around her rounded breast. He was caressing them in a circular motion. He started to give her small butterflies kisses on her bared back. Sakura could not complain what she was feeling. "You know how to swift a girl from her feets," she said. Naruto continues to caress her breasts. And then he kneels down to enter his finger inside her pussy. Then he placed another finger inside of her trusting her in and out.

He enters the third finger trusting her again. "You have long fingers love muffin," she said. "I know you enjoy it. Just like me sugar pie" he said. Sakura was calling his name out loud. She felt the pleasure from her breast and Naruto fingers inside of her. Naruto always like the sound of his name being called again. (Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto kun!") He removed his three fingers and he lick of her juices. I just had some cherry juice. Naruto enters his hard dick inside of her. He began to thrust her in and out. Sakura was still calling his name. Naruto began to thrust hard. His hand was still caressing her breast.

Naruto and Sakura used their chakra to do this technique.

Naruto and Sakura began to flip around the strip pole. They both had images. Of being in a circus act. She was dressing in a sparkling dress. She was wearing feathers in her hair. Naruto also dressed in a similar away. He was wearing a black sparkle shirt with orange pants. No, he was not wearing any feathers. They were both swing back and forth. On the trapeze. Doing a couple of flips. They were holding each other tied. Not do fall down. Naruto was still thrusting her from the back.

Naruto also attended a strip pole class. He was not the only there. His four of his friends were there Neji, Kiba , Choji, and Shikamaru . They were learning at the same time. As there girlfriends or wives. Are dancing around the strip pole. They can dance with them. But... Instead, they will be making love to them. They learn different techniques they can use with them. They were being taught by a male teacher.

One of those techniques was. When there girlfriend learn their body against the strip pole. They can lick their bared backs. They can caress there naked breast. When they are done with licking and caressing. They can lean their bodies together. They place both of their hands on the strip pole. Both of them begin to flip around on the strip pole. When they began to flip around the strip pole. That when they can make love to them.

When they are going up the strip pole. They can thrust hard into them. When they are going down the strip pole they thrust slowly. Naruto whispers to her in her ear. To stay in the same position. Naruto removed his body against Sakura. He walked to face her. He lifts her chin. And he places a wild passionate kiss on her lip. He was so dominant against her lips. He continues to kiss her. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes. Naruto broke away from the kiss. He began to nibble once more on her left ear. Then he gives her some butterflies kiss on her neckline.

He places both of his hand's on the strip pole. He began to nibble once more on her right ear. Then he gives her some butterflies kiss on her neckline . When he was done Naruto was looking at Sakura directly into her eyes. Sakura notices that Naruto eyes were red. But he was not under Kurama chakra. When he eyes got red. That when his animal side comes out. Sakura loved it so much. Because that when Naruto with force mix with fire makes loves to her. She was not scared at all. She loved every part of it.

Naruto whispers into Sakura ear to wrap her legs around his waist. Naruto enters his hard dick inside of her. After she wraps his legs around his waist. They both began to flip around the strip pole. The same procedure when they go up the pole. Naruto will thrust into her hard. Sakura whisper into his ear calling his name (Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto ). When they went down Naruto will thrust into her slowly. At the end of the strip pole. Sakura was breathing heavy. The trick is that when they go up. Naruto started to thrust her hard. The more they went up he thrust harder. At the very top of the strip pole, his thrust was more harder. Then when he went down his thrust slow down.

Sakura and Naruto were both sweating. Naruto removed his legs away from Sakura. He removed both of his hands away from the strip pole. He stared at sakura face. He leaned to kiss her again on her lips. I told her that I loved her so much. Sakura responded to his kiss. She also told him that she loved him so much. He whispers to her left ear. Stay right there don't to move. Naruto walk behind Sakura naked back. He placed his hands around her torso. He whispers to her right ear. To removed slowly both of her hands. Then he holds her tight from behind. They both walk towards the carpet that was in the middle of the living room. They sit down to grasp their own breath.

The romantic slow music was still playing. Naruto pours some sake on the two saucer cups that were nearby. He gives one to Sakura. Naruto took the other saucer cups. They twinning their class together. Sakura drinks from Naruto class. And Naruto drinks from Sakura class. When they were done drinking the sake. Naruto slowly laid down on the soft carpet. "I am a little bit tipsy," he said. He turns to face her bared back. He runs his fingers up- and down. You have a nice curve on your back honey buns. He leaned his body closed to her bared body. He began to nibble on her left ear. Sakura could felt his hot breath.

I love giving you butterflies kiss. On the side of your left neck. He licks her bare back up and down. He nibbles behind her right ear. Then he began to give her more butterflies kiss on the side of her right neck. He lifted Sakura body up little. He places both of his hand on her breasts. He started to caress both of her breasts. He slowly enters one finger inside of her pussy. He began to thrust inside of her with his finger. He then placed a second finger inside of her. He placed a third finger inside of her. Sakura felt his three fingers thrusting into her. Then he slowly removed one finger. Then a second finger was removed. Finally, he removed the last finger. Naruto licks his fingers. He licks all of her juice. Then he pushed Sakura body to lean down on the soft carpet. He begins to slide his tongue inside of her. Licking every part of her pussy.

Sakura was trying to hold her moaning. Naruto scold her softly. "Do not hide your voice from me. I want to hear you moan for me" he said. She obeyed his wishes. She couldn't stop herself from moaning. Naruto notices that she was very wet. Just the way he likes it. He told me that my body was very sensitive. When I touch you here and there. Naruto notices that her juices were pouring out. So He began to suck her all of her juices. Until she was dried again. Sucking sounds were being echoed.

He enters his hard dick inside of her. He began to slowly and gently thrust in and out of her. He placed both of his hands on her two breasts. Her breast are soft and tender. He began to caress slowly each breast. Sakura " scream out loud Naruto name. ("Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!") Naruto like the way his name sounded. When his sugar mama called his name. He began to thrust her hard ever time she yelled his named. His thrust becomes harder and harder and harder. They were about to climax at the same time. But Naruto stops before they did.

Naruto faces her to face him. He began to kiss her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands were still caressing her two breasts. Then he removed both of his hands away from her breast. He placed his whole mouth over her left breast. He began to suck and lick her nipples. He did that for a couple of minutes. He removed his mouth away from her left breast. He placed his whole mouth on her right breast. He did the same sucking and licking on her nipples. He did that for a couple of minutes.

He removed his mouth away from her breast. His dick was still inside of her. He thrust into her harder. Sakura bit her lips so tight. A little bit of blood came out. The more she tried. Her moans still escaped from her lips. Every time he thrust into her in and out. He places his hand on her breast. Sakura screams his name (Naruto, Naruto, Naruto , Naruto,Naruto) His thrust became harder and harder and harder. The sound of skin being rubbed off.

Between two lovers can be heard. All over the house again and again. Naruto whispers "babe Cum at the same time as me," he said. Finally, they climax together. They laid next to each other trying to gasp for air. They rested for a couple of minutes. Then Sakura did a spell for the strip pole to disappear (poof, poof, poof) Naruto pick her up in a bridal style. He walked towards the small radio. He turns it off. He did two clones to clean the whole apartment.

The two clones pick up their clothes and took them to the laundry basket. And then they pick up the two saucer cups. And also pick up the two bowls. They took them to the kitchen to wash them. They swept the floors. And mop the floors. They clean the dinner table. They spray a cherry blossom perfume to get rid of their lovemaking.

Naruto walks with Sakura in a bridal style. Towards his master bedroom. Before he closed his door. He dispels both of his clones. He tells them thank you for their help. He walks with her to the take a shower together. He turns on the warm water. Naruto put Sakura down. She could not stand up. Both of her feet was too wobbly from the full pleasure. She received from Naruto. She was contempt from his love.

Naruto helps her from not falling down. His eyes return to a blue color. I saw her body being sore with bruises. He pours some shampoo into his hand. He began to rub the shampoo all over her hair. Naruto scrubs Sakura hair given her a head massage. His fingertips they are like a touch of an angel. Sakura like it when he scrubs her hair. She felt very relax releasing all the tension from work. When he was done scrubbing her hair. He helps her risen it off. He will get some body soap. That smell like cherry blossom.

He will rub it in a sponge to clean her body. He will use his chakra to give her a small body massage. So she can relax again from all the loving making. When he was done he will help her removed all the soap away. Sakura will do the same for Naruto hair. She will pour some orange mixed with black cherry scented into her hand. She rubs it all over Naruto long hair. She will also give him a small head massage. So he can relax from all the tension from missions. After she was done he will help him removed all the shampoo from his long hair. Then she rubs some body soap. That had an orange mixed with black cherry scent on a sponge. Then she will rub it to clean his body.

She will use her chakra to give him a small body massage. So his body can relax from all the love making. When she was done. She will help him removed all the soap away. Naruto will turn off the warm water. He pick a towel to dried Sakura hair and her body. Then Sakura will pick one of the towels to dried Naruto hair and his body. They tossed them near a basket. Sakura rub some deodorant . She also wash her teeth with her toothbrush. Naruto did the same he rub some deodorant. And he wash his teeth with his toothbrush. They walk together holding hands. Towards their bed to laid down to rest.

Naruto covered their naked bodies with their covers. He placed a kiss on her forehead. And then he gives her a passionate kiss on the lips. He whispers to her good night my pinkie. They hold each other in a tight hug. They slumber into a peaceful sleep. Before Naruto release the time freeze. So when they went to sleep it was exactly one in the morning. Inner Sakura was still in heaven. She was peaceful as sleep from all the pleasure.

 **AN: St3rfire Speaking: Here is chapter 6. Wow I can't believe it Naruto and Sakura made love until 1:00 A.M. I don't mind if you leave a review. But...I love the followers and favorites more. Let your imagination soar.**


	7. Chapter 7 Breakfast together

Chapter 7 Breakfast together

Naruto P.O.V

I was having a wonderful dream, I was making love to her. Did she wake my wild side? Was she that wild. I never knew that she will do something this crazy. I could see her natural beauty. Her strawberry red lips drove me crazy. Her long pink hair is so sexy. Those green eyes tell me a story about her life. Her body when I touch it. It turned my body on fire. The way she moves those curves.

I give myself a howl. That night was so special I will never forget it. Especially what she was wearing. Before everything started. The way she moved up and down the strip pole. I remember how she feeds me fruit. I could taste through her kisses. What? drove me insane when she dipped her small fingers inside the chocolate bowl. She painted my body with the chocolate sauce. She licked it off from every part of mine body.

I was very surprised that she was dominant over me. That made me lose control of myself. How she let me dance with her. Holding each other through the strip pole. It was wild how we made love flip through the strip pole. It was something new for are love making. We have made love before but not this tense. I loved it when she lets me scrub her hair. And how she let me wash her body. I also loved it when she scrubs my hair. And how I let her wash my body. When she get herself dress. She let me comb her hair into a ponytail. I also let her comb my hair into a ponytail.

I was happy that I had time to spend with her. She always working hard at the hospital. She did not have any time to see me. It's been a while since I seen her. We have not made love then. I think this is was she need it. I also need it to. Since her parents die. She miss having parental love. She had from them. Before Sakura, parents die from sickness. When they froze to death. Her parents give Lady Tsunade the right to adopt her. If something happens to them. If they never came back from a mission. They knew that a winter storm was deadly. So Lady Tsunade signs the adopted papers with Sakura parents signature on the form. Sakura was there by her side.

She had that parental support. And she also had the love of her sister Shizune. Lady Tsunade also adopted her as a daughter. Sakura also had the love from special men that love her. She had me. I was more than a men to her. I was her husband to be. I was also her supporter I never give up on her. We were waiting to turn eighteen. So I can marry her. All the things we went through together. We become one individual. As husband and wife. Lady Tsunade did not have any problem. That she stays with me. She knew very well that she was in good hands. That I feed her and dress her.

Lady Tsunade didn't want her to stay there at her parents home alone. We were all concern about her. That it will bring her some sadness. So I ask Lady Tsunade that if it was alright that she can move with me that I was planning to marry her soon. I wanted to have a family with Sakura-chan. She said that it was a good idea. Since her Parents died Sakura has been with me. Sometimes she will stay at her parents home. Because it was near the hospital. When I was on a mission. I will stay with her at her parents home. I cooked for her some breakfast. Sometimes I will bring her some ramen for lunch at the hospital. At night I will take her to dinner. Three days ago.

I talk to Sakura to rent her parents home. She can have some extra money. She told me she will think about it. Once in a while, she will go to her parents home. And she will spend a night there. I told her to take her time to let go. I knew that it. Was not going to be easy for her to let go of her home . That was her home that she grow up. As a child into beautiful women. It was eight o clock in the morning.

The sun was shining through my window pane. I open my eyes slowly rubbing off the sleep from my eyes. In front of me, there was a beautiful vixen. Sleeping in my strong arms. I gently placed a kiss on her forehead. I also placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She responded to my kiss. She was opening her eyes slowly. She rubs the sleepiness from her eyes. She spoke good morning my love. I answer to her with a smile. "Good morning my Sakura-chan," I said. "What?" time is it," she said.

I told her that it was eight o clock. I whisper to her ear. "Can we make love. Before we go to do some training" I said. We had that tradition of making love. Before going on a mission. And we also make love before training that made us more relaxed to be able to concentrate more and to express are love for one another. She whispers in my ear "Yes my sunshine" she said. I was facing her. Looking at her directly into her green eyes. She was looking right back at me.

I began to kiss her forehead. Then I kissed her lips with a passionate kiss. We latch into each other lips. We did not release are lips were satisfied. I placed my left hand. on her left breast. I began to caress it gently with the palm of my hands. Through the kisses, I can hear. Some moaning escaping through. I placed my right hand. On her right breast. I began to caress it. Gently with the palm of my hands. I did that for a couple of minutes. I released my right hand. Away from her right breast.

I placed one finger inside of her pussy, I was thrusting my finger in and out. Then I place a second finger inside of her. Thrusting it in and out. Then I placed a third finger Inside of her pussy doing the same. I pressed my lips against her lips to kiss her. My left hand was still on her left breast. I could felt her body. Releasing all of her pleasures. I release my lips from her. I nibble on her right ear. Then I place my lips on. The side of her neckline. To give her some peppered kisses.

I did the same to her left ear I nibble it. Then I place my lips on. The other side of her neckline. To give her some more peppered kisses. After a couple of minutes. I remove my three fingers out. I lick all the juices from my fingers. She tastes so good. That I give a small growl. I began to lick her inside her clit's with my tongue. I was still caressing her left breast. Sakura continues to moan for me. I discovered every part of her pussy. I can felt her juice's being release all over. I began to clean her up . I sucked her dried. I began to tease her how. Badly did she wanted. She told me. That she needs me inside. She screams my name Naruto, I need you, please. When I heard my name. That was music to my ears.

I enter my dick inside of her. I began slowly but gently. My hand was still caressing her breast. The more she screamed my name. I began to thrust her hard. Then her screams become louder and louder. So I thrust harder and harder and harder. Until we began to climax together. I kiss her lips with a passion. I slowly turn her around on all fours. I did not release my dick from inside her pussy. I began to thrust her slowly and gently. She screams and she moans. I licked her bared back up and down. I was licking some cherry ice cream. I nibble behind her left ear. I moved to nibble behind her right ear. I was thrusting her in and out. She began to moan (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) (Naruto-Kun, Naruto-Kun, Naruto-Kun).

I began to thrust her harder and harder and harder. I can felt her juices being releasing. I licked her once more to dried her up. I slowly face her. I kiss her lips once more. Her hair was wet from sweat. I laid next to her. Sakura slowly began to lick my dick from one side. And then she moved her lips to lick the other side of my dick. She did that for a couple of minutes. She moved to the top. She gives it a big kiss. She placed her mouth. Inside my dick. She was sucking it in and out, it went. I give her a big growl. She continues sucking. I began to call her named (Sakura-chan , Sakura-chan , Sakura-chan, Sakura, chan) She sucks harder and harder and harder.

I could it contain myself. That I released my juices. She licks my dick from all my juices. Sakura slowly enters her pussy Inside of my dick to ride me. She began to thrust in and out. She moved her body in a rhythm. She leaned forward to kiss my lips. After she released her lips. I began to lick her nipple. Then I sucked her right breast. I did that for a couple of minutes. And then I moved to sucked and licked her left breast.

I continue doing that for a couple of minutes. I placed my hands on her waist to moved her body up and down to thrust. I was close to reaching my climax. I was waiting for her to reach her climax. I began to thrust into her. I thrust harder and harder into her. We climax together. She releases herself. She laid next me. We both were panting for air. We wait for a couple of minutes to recover. I got up from the bed. Sakura followed after me. We hold hands. We walk toward the bathroom. I turn on the warm water. I began to scrub her hair. I give her a small massage with my chakra. Then I help her removed her shampoo from her hair. Then I wash her body clean.

I was giving her a body massage to help her removed all of the body soap from her small body. She began to do the same for my hair and body. I turn off the warm water. I dried her hair with the towel. I used another towel to dried her body. She also dried my hair and my body with a towel. We Walked holding hands out from the restroom. She went to her dresser to get her clothes. She took out a lace white bra and a matching white lace underwear. She rubbed some deodorant on her. She slides her underwear to covered her womanhood.

I help her to snap her bra on. She went to are big closet to pick up are training clothes. She removed from one of the hangers. Black sweat pants it was not to lose for her. It fit her nicely around her body. Then she removed from another hanger. A black shirt with long sleeves. I was changing at the same time as her. I also rubbed some deodorant on me. I took some boxers from my dresser. I put a net shirt on. I walked to the big closet. I removed from the hanger black sweat pants. Then I removed from another hanger. A black long sleeve shirt. I put on my training boots. We walked to the restroom. I used wind chakra to dried my hair. And then I walk toward Sakura to dried her hair.

I brushed her hair. I rub some hair gel to comb her hair back into a ponytail. When I was done with her hair. She walks behind me to brush my hair as well. She rubs some hair gel to comb it back to a ponytail. I tie my Konoha headband. Sakura also tie her Konoha headband. She placed it on her forehead. We walked together holding hands towards the kitchen. I dispelled the sound proof noise. I yelled kage no bushin! to spelled two clones, to help to clean the restroom and bedroom. To put on fresh clean covers. Sakura began to heat some water for some tea. I help to toast some bread. Sakura began to make some scrambled eggs with some bacon.

I placed two medium size plates on the table. Next to them I place. Two medium size cups for the tea. I removed the toast from the toaster. I placed them on top of the small size plate. Sakura walks towards the table to served the eggs and bacon on each plate. When she was done. She went back to the kitchen. She removed the kettle from the stove. She walked again towards the table. To pour the hot water into the cups. She added a small packet of sweet cherry tea inside each cup to soak into the hot water. We were about to sit down. When we heard a small knock at the door.

I hold Sakura hand to walked with me towards the door. I shouted "who? is it." They responded back it's me Shizune. I removed the locks from the door to open the door. I said good morning Shizune how can I help you. Sakura asks how you been sister I miss you so much, how was your mission. Shizune spoke good morning Naruto and Sakura. I miss you too sister and brother. I am doing fine. I just came back yesterday from the mission. I came to let you know from Lady Tsunade orders. That the mission is canceled Naruto.

I let you know when it will be resigned. Sakura your adopted mother told me. To tell you that you are off from working at the hospital for a couple of weeks. She knows that you been working hard. So take it easy and relax okay. Naruto Baachan said that she knows you need money. So she told me to tell you. If you can training some children. Tomorrow morning at the academy. Around 8:00 o clock. Sakura if you want to help to train some medical student's at the hospital for an hour or two. Naruto and Sakura agreed to tell Lady Tsunade to thank you. And I will be there tomorrow.

I let you go back to eating breakfast enjoy. "Bye, see you later sister and brother" she said. I closed the door with the locks. I was still holding Sakura hand. We walk back to the table to enjoy our breakfast. A small conversation broke down. How do you fell I said to her. She told me she was happy in loved. She asked me the same. I told her that I was also happy in loved. We finish eating are breakfast. We took are plates and cups. I wash the two plates and two cups. I placed them to dry. I made sure that everything was still locked. I also make sure the windows were locked

Sakura told me that we need to do a shopping list. Before we headed towards the training ground. I pulled a piece of paper. I began to write we need eggs she said. More bacon strips. We need more bread. We need vegetables like carrots, potatoes. Some dried fish. A bag of white rice. And some cups of ramen. We also need some cereal . I think that it for right know. Oh, do not forget to write some milk and juice. When I was done writing I got the keys from the kitchen drawer. We both walk towards the restroom. We both took out are toothbrushes and toothpaste to brush are teeth's. We walk out holding hands. I closed the door behind me. Holding the keys. We walk down the long hall. Before we reach the stairs.

AN: St3rfire speaking here is another chapter. I don't mind if you leave a review but...I loved the favorites and the followers. Chapters 8 will be posted on Monday or tuesday.


	8. Chapter 8 Author note

A Melancholy in his own tears 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
